1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector potentially employed for a power harness used in eco-friendly cars such as hybrid cars and electric cars especially to transmit a large amount of power, as well as a wire harness using the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power harness is used for connecting between devices such as between a motor and an inverter or between an inverter and a battery in, e.g., a hybrid car or an electric car, which has made significant progress in recent years, to transmit a large amount of power, and a connector in a two-divided structure composed of, e.g., a first connector portion provided with a first connecting terminal(s) as well as a first terminal housing for housing the first connecting terminal(s) and a second connector portion provided with a second connecting terminal(s) connected to the first connecting terminal(s) as well as a second terminal housing for housing the second connecting terminal(s) is provided to one end of the power harness.
For example, the first connector portion provided on a device is connected to the second connector portion connected to a cable, thereby electrically connecting the device to the cable.
A so-called L-shaped connector is known as this type of connector, in which cables extends in a direction orthogonal to a fitting direction of two terminal housings.
JP-A-2010-211935 discloses a connector in which two terminal housings are fixed by a bolt.
The related art of the invention may include JP-B-4905608 as well as JP-A-2010-211935.